Teaching Me
by TG4EVER
Summary: Troy is 25 and starts working as a teacher at East High.Gabriella is the most popular girl in school...next to Sharpay.When they meet they feel an instant connection.Will they go through with their blossoming forbidden love or not?Sucky summary.M la8er ch
1. TRAILER

**He had it all**

(Shows Troy playing basketball)

**A great family**

(Shows his mom Lucille,dad Jack,and his little sister Lia)

**Great Friends**

(Shows Chad,Taylor,Jason,and Kelsi)

**Until...**

(Shows Mr.Matsui Talking to a senior class)

**He became the new teacher at East High**

(Shows Troy introducing himself to a class)

**But doing his job**

(Shows him writing stuff on the board)

**Could just make him fall**

(Shows him staring at Gabriella and her boyfriend Ryan kissing)

**Fate becomes a classroom**

(Shows him and Gabriella talking)

**So Forbidden**

(Shows Troy and Gabriella kissing)

**Yet so right**

(Shows Troy and Gabriella kissing on the locker room floor)

**They have to pretend **

(Shows them acting casual)

**For them**

(Shows the parents)

**For the school**

(Shows the principal and teachers and the whole student body)

**and must despair him.**

(Shows Ryan and Gabriella kissing and Troy glaring)

**But will they make it til' graduation?**

(Shows Ms.Darbus walking in on Troy and Gabriella as they spread apart)

**or will they fail?**

(Shows Gabriella crying and Troy being taken away)

**Starring:**

(Shows Troy and Gabriella hugging)

**Troy Bolton**

(Shows Troy teaching a class)

**and**

**Gabriella Montez**

(Shows Gabriella and the cheer squag doing a routine)

**in**

**Teaching Me**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:JUST LETTING YA KNOW THAT THIS IS SOLEHSMGURL'S STORY JUST CHANGED HER PENNAME.I LIKE THIS NAME BETTER.SO HERE'S MY STORYPLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 1:Troy's Life 

"Hey dude!"Chad called cheerfully with a basketball in his hand."Wanna play some hoops?"he said passing the ball to Troy who had barely caught it due to his lack of focus.He was fixing his hair with his comb making messy yet fixed.

"Yeah sorry man,but I have a job interview today at 1 and right now its..."he stopped and looked at his watch."12:30.Sorry but I promise at 4 your on."Chad nodded sitting on his bed.Chad and Troy both shared a loft together with 3 rooms and 2 restrooms."Dude since when did I have to make plans to play ball with you.I remember when you used to drop everything for me."he said in a jokily yet serious manner.Sure he had other best buds but he always puts Troy first for his other buds.

"Dude.I know.Hey why don't you come?"he turned and faced Chad already knowing his answer.

"Hell no dude!I'm not desperate to be with you."he said chuckling.

"Well...how do I look?"

"Dude really ask Sharpay or Kelsi but not me."

"Haha!No but seriously how do I look?"he was wearing badge pants with a white collar shirt and a blue sweater.**(AN:Like on HSM2 during the dance rehearsal,Ryan and Gabriella)**

"Fine!You look...great I quess for an interview.Which reminds me whats the job?"

"Its a teachers job Chad.Since I did go to school for a teaching degree and now I'm eliable."he said quickly glancing at his watch.

"Dude love to stay and chat but I really have to go."he grabbed his keys and cell and walked out the door with Chad following.

"Ok but tell me what school is it?"

"Its East High"

"Ooh!Dude they have some fine chicks there."Chad said chuckling

"Well if there hot then I can't bring them here you'll scare them."Troy laughed and went out the door to his car.

"Yeah..."Chad said laughing then got it."Hey wait a minute Bolton!"he marched outside.

"BYE CHAD!"Troy yelled pulling out of the driveway.

"Woah!"Troy said as he enetered East High.It was Friday which ment every student in the student body would be excited for either their plans or games or just to go home.

"Ahh!Mr.Bolton"he heard someone say.He turned and spotted Ms.Drabus standing there.He smiled at her after all she did to get Troy a interview at a very-high standard school.

"So I see you made it.Why don't you come?"Ms.Darbus said leading him the way down to the principal's office.

Gabriella was sitting with her friends Taylor,Martha,and Lousie(played by Brenda Song) at lunch when she spotted some members of their squad come in giggly and whispering.

"Hey guys"Lousie said waving them over to the table.Which they obliged to.

"Hey Gabi,Ta,Lo"Cassidy(played by Selena Gomez)said.

"Whats which ya three giggling?"Taylor asked

"Oh!We just saw this hot guy come in with blue eyes and sandy brown hair.Ohmygosh!"she said

"Wow!"I said fakely.

"But you wouldn't be interestned in him I mean..."

"Hey Baby!"Ryan said scooting next to his girlfriend of 2 years Gabriella Montez.

"Hey"she said then kissed him

"What were ya talking about?"he asked umwrapping his hands from his girlfriend and turned to his sandwhich.

"About this hottie-hot-hot guy thats here."Lousie said

"Oh and Gabriella do you think he's hot to?"he playfully nudged his girlfriend with a grin

"I don't know I have to see him but his discription isn't too bad."she sadis before winking at him

"Gosh!I didn't have to start fighting for you but I really don't want to either."he said kaughing.That was one of the many flaws of Ryan he was never willing to step up to fight for her.

"Yeah I'm gonna go to my locker.See ya in a bit."Gabriella said getting up and walking over to the caferteria doors

"So Mr.Bolton,while we wait for Mr.Matsuri why don't we go to my old classroom now hopefully your room."Ms.Darbus said lending him into the room.He looked around and sure enough it was her old with curtains and all colors.

"Just like old times."he said

"What?"Ms.Darbus asked sitting down in her old chair.

"Oh nothing just I had theater and the class look just like this."He said taking a sit on a roller chair.

"Oh well Mr.Bolton I hope you know how much trouble I went threw just to get you an interview.There are alot of teachers that are experienced ok.I'm taking a risk on you because you are really different.Your passon for teaching is good.But..."she was stopped when Mr.Matsuri knocked on the closed door.

"Come in!"she said

"Why hello to you Allison and hello to you also Troy...?"

"Yes its Troy."Troy said getting up and firmly shaking his hand

"Well I am just gonna head to the men's room real quick.Please let Ms.Darbus get to her NEW classroom and I'll meet you in my office in 10 minutes sharp."Mr.Matsuri said before leaving the room.Troy turned around and thanked Ms.Drabus and walked out.

He began walking towards an empty hallway.He was so foucsed on how the school looked that he didn't even see a petite brunette girl walking.He continued to walk and bumped into someone and they both fell into the ground.Her back and his chest.

"Woah!"he said noticing the girl under him

She groaned trying to get up from his manly strong chest on top of hers.

"Oh sorry"he said getting up.

"Need a hand um...?"he asked handing out his hand,not so sure about her name.

"Its Gabriella...Gabriella Montez"she took his hand and felt something very electric hit her insides forming fireworks from her hand to her toes.Once he took her hand he knew something was up because he felt a strange yet perfect vibe hit him in his heart.They stood up and stared into each others eyes nt wanting to let go.

"Troy,I'm read..."Mr.Matsuri said coming across the two.

"Aww!I see you've met one of your maybe students Mr.Bolton."Mr.Matsuri said not relizing what was going on between the two.Troy forcefully stop and took her hand out of his still looking at her.

"Yeah."was all he could say while Gabriella just stood there strucked._"Its him.The guy the girls were talking about"_

"Ms.Gabriella?"Mr.Matsuri said

"Oh huh...yes Mr.Matsuri?"she said flustred by what happened.

"I think someone's boyfriend is looking for his "lady"?he said laughing at the girl who blushed.Mr.Matsuri loved all the kids in East High but the two he knew the most was Ryan and Gabriella.She looked over Troy and saw Ryan coming over to her smiling.

"Hey there Michael"Ryan said to Mr.Matsuri.(HIS FIRST NAME.iiDUHii)

"Hey Ella"he said giving her a peak

"Now Ryan I want you to meet Mr.Troy Bolton.He's going for the new teching job in the english department."He said gladly.

"Oh hey I'm Ryan"Ryan greeted Troy with a hand to shake.He apurtly took it.

"Hey"Troy replied feeling a werid yet not so great vibe about this guy.He looked at Gabriella and started feeling a little jealous.He brushed it off remembering she was probably 17 or even younger with a boyfriend.

"Well you two better head off to class.You only have..."he stopped and glanced at his watch."Two mintues."

"Ok,ready Ella?"Ryan asked taking his arm around her waist.

"Yeah sure.We don't want to get detention again from Ms.Drabus."she laughed

"Right you are my lady."he said both waving bye to Mr.Matsuri.Then Gabriella soflty smile in Troy's direction and then getting a wave also from Ryan.

"Well shall we head to my office now."Mr.Matsuri asked

"Yes we shall."Troy replied feeling goofy after he said that and then smiled thinking about Gabriella.


	3. Chapter 2

****

AN:I am gonna forward this a little bit.My goal is make this at least 25 chapters long.Also sorry for the wait.I know some want to see what is gonna happen.But I have been writing four stories.Well now three since I made the choice to take off For better or Worse.I really had no lead at were I wanted to go with that story.So for all the readers of the story.So sorry.But I am trying to make new story ideas.I already have one and it will be released when my trailer for my new story comes out.So to speed ya up.Imma gonna tell ya what happening.Ok so Troy and Mr.Matsuri had the interview and you'll find out if he gets it or not right now.Gabriella's mom keeps getting mad that she is failing English.Gabriella's scared of not being able to be on the dance team if she keeps failing.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Chad.If I don't get that job...I'm gonna kill myself!"Troy said dramicatly throwing his hands up in the air sitting down in the sun outside of his house.

"Dude chill"Chad stated walking over and sitting down next to Troy.He dropped the basketball into his lap and looked over to his best friend who had always wanted to be a teacher since his parnts had died in a fire and they were both teachers.His mom a math teacher and his dad a coach.He loved basketbal but coud never teach because it would always remind him of his dad and couldn't teach math since that was his worst and best subject thanks to his mom.

"Troy.You have always wanted to be a teacher since you were 6 when your parents died.You will get it.You won't breakyour promise to them ok.If you don't get it here then its their lost but you will find the school you are meant to teach at."He said slowing and firmly.Troy looked over to his friend and brother by a long-time friendship and by adoption.He then remember when he had found out his parents had died and how Chad was there for him.

_Flashback_

_6 year old Troy was spending the night at his best friend Chad's house.They were sitting around watching Ninja Turtles when Troy got up and smack Chad's fro with a pillow.He screamed..._

_"PILLOW FIGHT!"Troy started running around with his pillow laughing.Chad caught up and grabbed his pillow and started running after Troy._

_"Trooy you crosseded the line!You don't go touch the fro man!"he whined as he was chasing him they continued running around when the door open reveling a very pale looking Mrs.Danforth.Chad saw this and dropped his pillow as did Troy and went over to Chad's mom who didn't say anything and slid to the floor._

_"Mommy!"Chad said putting her face in betwen his hands and checking her eyes and face to see if she was sick._

_"Are you sick mommy?"he asked.Chad had always and will always be a mama's boy._

_"Yeah?Are you ok Ms.Dan...Danfor...Danfor..Danforth?"Troy asked feeling embrassed as he still couldn't pronouce his best friends last name.She looked over to him and gave a watery smile and pulled Troy into a hug.Troy was dumbfounded and looked over to Chad who just shugged.Mrs.Danforth pulled away and wiped her eyes.She sat Troy down on her lap._

_"Troy...um...this is...this is hard to tell you but...your ...your...the police just called...they're coming over...your parents...they...they...were...in...an...fire."she whispered the last word but Troy heard and knew what that meant.His mommy said the same thing when his grammy died of lung cancer.He started crying which made Mrs.Danforth hug him and kiss hi forehead.Chad heard everything that she mom said and started crying hmself.Troy's dad had promised him he teached Chad how to play bsketball so he and Troy could play.He went over and put his arms around his crying best friend and mother.They stood like for an hour until they heard a knock on the door.Mrs.Danforth was the first to pull away._

_"Troy yourr parents are in a better place ok.I'm going to go talk to the policemen ok."she said well more like asking.All Troy did was nod his head.Once she got up and went down stairs.It started to rain and thunder.Chad and Troy went over to his window and sat there sitting there looking at a now dark filled room._

_"Troy??Are you ok?"Chad asked looking at his friend._

_"Chad,this thing happened to my dad.He told me.He told me how all his family died and he had to move in with another family he didn't know.He promised me that he would never leave me even though both my parents are foster.Don't you see I am now a foster kid!"he cried.Chad went over and hugged his best friend._

_"Na-ah!Yu aren't a foster kid.You are my brother remember bros til the end."Chad said_

_"Well I quess this is the end."Troy said_

_"Na-ah!I'm gonna ask my mommy and daddy to take care of you."_

_"You sure?"_

_"I'm sure."_

_"Bros til..."Troy began_

_"the end."Chad finished._

"Yeah I quess so...its just so hard you know I really like this school not just for the job but for..."he suddenly stopped himself.

"But for...?"Chad asked curiouly.

"Nothing nothing man just forget it."Troy said waving him off.He knew it was wrong but he couldn't get Gabriella off his mind.Sure they only talked for like a mintue.But that mintue felt like forever until Mr.Matsuri and her boyfriend came along.He didn't know why either.But every time he thought of her and her boyfriend he cringed.

"Dude its not nothing...who did you meet?...Is she a teacher...A dance teacher?"

"No dude she isn't a dance teacher or even a teacher."he said not relizing what he said.

"So there is a girl who is at your school but isn't a staff...?"Chad said getting up and walking towards Troy who cussed under his breath.

"Uhh...no..."he replied uneasily and turned to face Chad who was giving him the 'stop lying and get it out' face.

"Yes...there is a girl."he amitted to a now grinning Chad.

"Dude you finally moving on from that slut Brianna?"he asked swinging his arm around Troys shoulder.

"Dude she wasn't a slut...ok she was but I was over her in a day just didn't find the right girl for me."he sighned.Chad thought for a mintue and if she wasn't a staff or a worker at East High then...thats when it hit him and it caused him to hit Troy in the head to.

"Dude!She isn't staff or a worker there is she?"

"N...no"after Troy said that he earned another hit on the head and saw Chad pacing back and forth in front of him.

"So she is a student there.How old?Whats her grade?Does she even know you?How does she know you?Is she single?"Chad said blurting out the last question which made Troy chuckle and sigh.

"She's a student there.I think she is 17,12th,yes she knows me we sorta bumped into each other,and no she has a boyfriend named Ryan."he sighned at the last part.Chad had never seen Troy so worked up over a girl before and knew he was about to be thrown in a whrilwind of drama for this girl.

"So she has a boyfriend and is a senior and is 17."Chad said and thought about it a little more.Then it dawn on him.

"So when she dumps her boyfriend,graduates,and turns 18 then you can have he."he said jumping up and down like a five year old who wants ice cream.Troy let out a laugh and looked at his friend smiling.

"Dude that would be cool but we both know thats in my dreams."he laughed it off and sat back down and groaned when he relized what he said and again cusssed under his breath.

"So you've been having wet dreams or...?"Chad said smirking at his red face friend.When they heard Troy's phone ring.He quickly got up and answer it sliently saying _'Saved by the cell'_

Troy/**Mr.Matsuri**

"Hello?"

**"Hello Mr.Bolton.This is Mr.Matsuri the principal of East High?"**

"Why yes?I mean hello Mr.Matsuri,Hows your day?"

**"Fine and yours?"**

"Good"

**"Ah good well we both know I didn't call to ask you that."**

"We both know that very wll."

**"Well I just wanted to tell you...that you...got the...job."**

"YES!OH!THANK YOU MR.MATSURI!"

**"Your very welcome and I'll see you Monday then?"**

"Yes!Yes you will bye."Troy said and hung up and looked brightly at Chad grinning to a grinning Chad.

"I GOT IT!"he yelled and jumped up and down.Chad laughed and once he caught hs best friend he gave him a manly hug.

"I knew you would get it."Chad looked up and saw Troy with tears in his eyes.

"They are watching you and are so proud of you Troy!"Chad said comfronting his friend.

"I know"he said and wipped the last tears away and got up and grabbed the basketball when they heard a bell ring.

"Dude its your girlfriend,jason,and kelsi.open it and well have a 2 on 1 game k?"Troy said.

"Sure dude"he said going into the house.Troy held the ball and dribbled it a few times and postioned himself in front of the net on the free throw line.

"I am gonna make you pround mom and dad.Hopefully I won't screw up and mess up.Dad?If you hear me is Chad right?Should I wait for this girl I haven't stopped thinking about and wait til she graduates and I could already tell you mom would love her she is everything mom describe the way the girl I fell for should look like.Now all I have to do is to see if she matches the personatily that my mom wanted in a girl.

* * *

**KNOW ITS SHORT BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT GABRIELLA AND TROY'S FIRST DAY AT WORK.ITS SKIPPING TIME FROM THURSDAY TO MONDAY.OK.PLZ R&R**


End file.
